Morten Larsen
Morten Larsen (born November 12th 1996) is a student from Norway who attends Genesiscide College. He is well known for his fussiness and tendency to get confused easily, and he can speak every North Germanic language, including extinct languages such as Old Norse. He often carries a fishing rod around, which he uses for sneaky mischief such as stealing things and wrecking Mae MacDonald's clubhouse. Such trickery can either make or break Harry Smith's days, however when these situations have a negative impact on Harry, he is so stealthy he is never found to be the root of the disasters. He doesn't play many of his tricks on Harry anymore, due to their relationship improving. Morten arrived on Volcanus via the Dundundun Dimension Warp when he was four years old. His mathematical abilities, overall intelligence and behaviour in college are average while he is physically very strong, though he lacks agility. He is additionally good with computers as his Swedish cousin Edvard Andersson, who is proficient with computer coding, taught him some related skills. In The Bully TV series he is voiced by Bert Ahlberg, who is also Edvard and Jonas Andersson's voice actor. In episodes aired from August 1st 2015 onwards, Morten has gained a lot of muscle mass. Frequent use of his fishing rod has caused this to happen in one of his arms more than the other. In August 2015 Morten started a gang called The Hovedpersons, which his cousins and friends not affiliated with The Black Foot Gang are members of, though the gang is temporarily closed. He additionally likes reading the Norwegian crime book Blod og Drap (which he stole from Freya Clifton's bedroom in the episode Happy Birthday, Freya Clifton!), as well as watching its corresponding TV series, arm wrestling and drinking coffee. Relationships Family Morten lives with his mother Anneli Larsen and his father Torbjørn Larsen. His cousins living nearby are Edvard Andersson and Jonas Andersson from Sweden, Bjørn Henriksen from Denmark and Svörfuður Hilmarsson from Iceland. Other cousins who have moved back to their home countries are Norwegian Agner Riis, Swedish Max Cederblom, Danish Leo Jespersen and Faroese Bjørgheðin Sigurdarson; all four of these left Pedia after being expelled from Colham High School for constantly complaining that they wouldn't be as strict in their countries of origin. Morten is highly protective of all his cousins (particularly Edvard) and becomes very upset if something bad happens to them. In the episode Colham College Burns Down, he dashed into Colham College to save Edvard, who was locked in a locker by Ärnesti Jukanpoika and Maarjo Mägi when the building was on fire; Morten suffered severe injuries from this while Edvard was completely unharmed. He is currently recovering from the incident at home after two weeks in Dundundun Eastern Infirmary, and will not return to his usual role in the TV series for several months. Morten is also waiting for Agner, Max, Leo and Bjørgheðin to get in touch with him again. Sexual status Morten is heterosexual and it was revealed in Harry Smith's Disastrous Date that he has an also-Norwegian girlfriend called Asbjørg Fjelde, who he has known for three years. In that episode, he reeled out Harry and Zoe Kennedy's spaghetti and dropped it on the floor, causing Zoe to break up with Harry as she thought it was him. In the upcoming video game The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists, it is revealed that Morten and Asbjørg are married in the future and have a daughter called Hildebjørg Larsen. Rivalry with Ärnesti Morten has formed a strong rivalry with Ärnesti Jukanpoika since an incident in Colham High School in which he threw chairs at Edvard, who hacked into a computer he was using to type some work on and changed the font to Comic Sans MS, causing him to lose marks for the assignment. Their conflict has notably deepened since an August 2014 incident; Ärnesti deliberately drove his moped into Edvard Andersson, leaving the latter with a physical disability for some time. The next day, Morten's enragement led him to beat up Ärnesti, and the latter's Estonian friend Maarjo Mägi has been mean to Morten and his cousins from that day onwards. Coran Hewitt has additionally behaved this way towards them too. Notably since the episodes Morten Larsen's Cousins and Colham College Burns Down, Morten and Ärnesti's rivalry has become much deeper from the former's end. Ärnesti and Maarjo trapping Edvard in a locker at Colham College before the building coincidentally burned down (provoking Morten to rush in and save him, becoming injured in the process) has contributed to this most significantly. Other relationships Morten was initially on neutral terms with Harry, though this relationship has improved since the events in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. Harry even offered him a position as a fort sentry in The Black Foot Gang, however he declined in favour of protecting his cousins from Ärnesti, Maarjo and Coran's terrifying behaviour. He is also friendly with Patrick McCrae, Dylan Cook, Isabelle Drakenberg and Akköz Gündoğan. He was on good terms with Euan Milton until The Destruction of Colham High School. Morten has additionally disliked Samuel Davidson since he was in second year at Colham High School for often throwing random sports equipment at Edvard. He once retaliated by sneaking up on Samuel and knocking him out. Although the two don't have any connection nowadays, Morten still has grudges against him. He now hates Caleb McKinnon for crashing into Isabelle and Jonas with his Caleb McCommodon in the episode Harry Smith's Accidental Discovery. Morten beat him up a few days later. Appearances Season 1 *Harry Smith Takes a Shortcut *Harry Smith's Bus Journey of Doom *Harry Smith and his Bucket Full of Sick *Harry Smith and the Solar Eclipse Season 2 *Harry Smith's Disastrous Date *Harry Smith and the Football Fiend (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith: Easter Egg Thief Season 3 *Harry Smith's Fairy Dance *Screw You, Harry Smith! (appears in a flashback Harry Smith has) *Harry Smith's New Idol *Harry Smith's Depression (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith Runs Away (appears but has no lines) Season 4 *Harry Smith Says Goodbye *The New Girl in 3F *The Destruction of Caleb McKinnon's Fat Scooter *Harry Smith's Christmas (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith Watches King Pooey *Harry Smith's Heist *Harry Smith Finishes School Season 5 *Harry Smith's Secret Surprise *Harry Smith's Boxing Match *Happy Birthday, Freya Clifton! *Harry Smith's Sports Day *Colham College's Disastrous Bus Ride *Harry Smith Rules Volcanus (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) Season 6 *Daniel May's New Waifu *Morten Larsen's Cousins *Morten Larsen's Coffee Addiction *Harry Smith's Meditation *Harry Smith's Sick Day (sends text messages to Harry Smith) *Harry Smith's Accidental Discovery *Harry Smith and Friends' Battle *Harry Smith and the Ice Cream Dream Season 7 *Harry Smith Delivers a Message (mentioned) *Harry Smith Ruins a Sleepover (sends text messages to Harry Smith) *Fiona Rivers Gets Expelled *Happy Birthday, Harry Smith! *Harry Smith's Personality Swap (imitated) *Mae MacDonald: High and Mighty Leader? *Daniel May's Return to College Season 8 *Annabella Nylund's Birthday Party *Harry Smith Tidies Up *Colham College Burns Down *Harry Smith's Worst Day Ever *Harry Smith and the Shocking Diagnosis (appears in a flashback Edvard Andersson has) *Harry Smith in Deep Trouble (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Samuel Davidson's Detention Club (mentioned) *Harry Smith Skips School (mentioned) Video game appearances Morten will be a main character in the upcoming video game The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. He and his cousins will team up with Harry Smith's club The Black Foot Gang to overthrow a future conformist ruler called Queen Narciss, hence saving himself and his cousins and friends from otherwise imminent peril. Morten can use his fishing rod to reel out objects from some distance away and trip up enemies. In battle, he will appear as a very powerful fighter, however with poor defensive abilities. Morten will also appear in the upcoming kart racing game The Bully: Super Kart GP. He will be a member of the heavy weight class with his own kart called the Norsk Snowplough; this is the heaviest vehicle in the game with high off-road and its other stats are overall balanced. He will make an appearance as a playable racer in The Bully: Board Race and he will appear as a fighter in The Bully: Wrestling Match. Quotes *"You leave my cousins alone!" *"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" *"Hey, Harry. Shall we play a prank?" - appears in various episodes *"Need...more...coffee!" - appears in Morten Larsen's Coffee Addiction *"Need a lift, Harry?!" - appears in Harry Smith Takes a Shortcut *"Only 16 eggs? Pathetic!" - appears in Harry Smith: Easter Egg Thief *"ÄRNESTIIII!" - appears in various episodes Category:Characters of foreign descent Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Genesiscide College students Category:Protagonists